


A Sinking Feeling I Got Carried Away

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was another night of drinking with your roommates dan and barry. maybe you spilled a little too much this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinking Feeling I Got Carried Away

You'd let Dan and Barry choose when you'd all have a night of drinking. You'd need someone to watch over you when alcohol was involved, because when you drank, you drank a lot. What could you say? You liked being drunk - it was somewhat freeing to just be put in auto-pilot for a night, even if it perhaps crashed too often. It was okay though, the drink was your excuse. 'I'm not me when I'm drunk', 'Trust me I don't even know what I'm doing', but oh you did. Every move you made when drunk was one you wanted to make sober but felt like you were being held back, every confession you made was one that was most likely kept behind your lips for a long time. If anything you were just more true to your feelings when you were drunk, whether anyone really believed that or not you didn't know. But at least you could point your finger to the alcohol whenever you'd maybe spill a little too much from your mouth than you'd hoped. 

Barry and Dan knew what you were like when under the influence, they knew you very well. They'd make sure to always stay a little more sober than you, just in case you got a bit carried away, also because they wanted to remember every weird thing you'd say about them- which most of the time was something weirdly affectionate that'd never come out of your mouth sober. They would always be eager to have another night of drinking to see what antics would come from you this time, and this night was just the same.

 

You and Dan were sat on the floor in front of the tv, backs to the couch, waiting for Mario Kart to start up on screen.

"You sure you wanna get drunk again? You know you get a little weird sometimes right?" Dan looked at you and giggled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just- stop me if I start getting _too_ weird okay?" Yeah, you had fun getting drunk with the guys, and blaming anything you didn't mean to say on the drink was your usual plan. But you were scared. Scared that maybe one day you'd go a little too far and confess to Barry. Confess that you liked him. That you liked him since the day you met him. Confess that you were pretty sure you were in love with him. Confess that when you found out you were moving in with him you couldn't have been more ecstatic or terrified at the same time. While you had the best times with the guys on nights like these, they were risky.

"Of course, we got you." He replied, giving you a reassuring smile.

"Okay! Here we are boys and girls," Barry entered the room from the kitchen, holding 2 large packs of beer, and placing it on the floor in front of you and Dan before sitting to the right of you so you were kinda squished between them. You instantly went for a beer, cracking it open and taking a swig. Barry chuckled, "Whoa-ho. Someone's excited." A small smirk grew on your face as you looked at him,

"Isn't this what we're here for?" You raised an eyebrow and giggled, "C'mon, your turn." You took two cans and handed one to each of them. 

-

Several beers in and you were already starting to feel it. God you were a lightweight.

"Ooooh my God. I can't believe Yoshi betrayed me like this. I can't-" You'd come behind Dan and Barry for the past 3 races and you were getting frustrated. Jokingly of course. Turns out you weren't great at video games whether you were drunk  _or_ sober.

"Poooor Y/N," Danny sang at you, sat to your left with his legs crossed. You furrowed your brows and huffed, putting the controller down in front of you. 

"You guys can carry on playing, I'll uh.. yeah." Whatever, you'll do whatever you do. You were drunk enough now to entertain yourself without a video game. Specifically with Dan and Barry. Even more specifically Barry. Ah, Barry Kramer. You sank down all the way to the floor so you were just laying between the two guys, looking up at both their faces either side of you, both of them looking at the screen. 

"You okay down there?" Danny said, not taking his eyes of the game. 

"Yee. I can watch both of your beautiful faces from down here. I'm great." You spoke back, words slow as trying not to slur them too much. You watching them both from the floor. Maybe your eyes floating towards Barry more often than not.

"A flattering angle I'm sure." Danny laughed. You just watched them play the game, laughing at each others jokes or one of the boys rage when being thrown off the course. At the end of the race, you were still staring at Barry, a dopey smile on your face. He took a swig of his beer and, without warning, looked down at you. Usually you would've looked away, probably out of embarrassment, but not this time. His cheeks flushed slightly as he caught you staring at him, and his eyes flickered away for a second before going back down to yours.

"Don't worry, I was looking at you because I thought you looked nice." What did that even mean. Whatever. It was close enough to what you wanted to convey. You just didn't want him to feel bad. It must've worked, cause he chuckled at your attempt to reassure him.

"You think I look nice?" He said, grinning.

"Duh! You look nice all the time. Dan, doesn't Barry look nice all the time," You replied, and you were being truthful. You loved everything about Barry's appearance. You didn't wanna seem like you were straight-up flirting, mentioning Dan would make your compliment look more innocent. Even if you didn't really want it to be.

"Oh yeah, you know it." Dan looked over at you both and gave a little grin.

"See? Danny knows. It's confirmed. Barry's handsome as fuck." You spoke to the ceiling, looking straight up. Shit, that was- a bit much. There goes 'trying not to be a flirt'. You sat up, avoiding eyes and looking at the screen, so you'd feel less vulnerable to the weird look you were probably getting. You heard a soft laugh from Barry's direction, and looked over to him.

"I dunno about that, but thanks anyways," He said, smiling at you. You smiled back, relieved he wasn't too weirded out. He was so cute right now. Damnit why'd he have to get cuter when you were drunk, when you more likely to do something dumb. 

"Okay Mr. Handsome, I'm about to destroy you in this final race," Danny challenged Barry, returning their focus to the screen. You continued to drink your beer as you watched them race. At some point you had slumped into Barry's side, drowsiness finally starting to creep in, and your brain-to-mouth filter would shut down completely soon. You'd started tracing little patterns on Barry's thigh into his jeans. Soon enough you'd fall asleep, and you were practically in Barry's lap. A recipe for disaster, but it sure sounded nice. 

"Haha! Defeated again! Sorry Dan." Barry raised his arms in triumph and gladly claimed his victory over the Mario Kart throne. "But now I gotta go pee." He gave you a gentle nudge, "Sorry Y/N." Looking down at you.

"S'fine." You shifted off of him and onto the couch while he left the room, this much comfier. Your were on your front, and your head was turned to look at Danny, who was holding a soft smile over at you. A few moments pass before you start blabbering without knowing it,

"Dan you know when you like..wanna do something. But you kinda can't. And then you get sad." You were unsure if half of what you said there was even words but, you got something across, and whatever it was made Danny laugh, and then gave you an empathetic look.

"Aw, why? What can't you do?" He tilted his head.

"Well I mean a lot of things," all those things were something including Barry, "I dunno," you knew. You slumped back off the sofa so you were sat cross legged in front of him, you groaned and covered your hands with your face. "I just...I like Barry a lot, man. I think. And I'm not saying that cause I'm drunk okay, I'm pretty sure I've liked him for a while.." You trailed off. Dan wouldn't say anything, right? He's a good guy. You like Dan. "And being drunk just makes it harder to not like.. get carried away."

"Get carried away? What with?" This made you laugh,

"Do you know how hard it is to try not and kiss that guy sometimes? Really hard." Fuck, you've done it now. 

"Well why don't you try it right now?" Someone spoke but Dan's lips didn't move. Oh no. You spun around. Barry was sat right behind you. Did he just hear you say you liked him and now he just offered to let you kiss him? What was happening,

"Am I really drunker than I think right now or did you just-" Too late. His hand was at the back of your neck and he was kissing you. For a second you didn't respond, but quickly your eyes fluttered closed and you happily returned the favor. Although you were drunk, your mind was going a million miles an hour and the butterflies had never felt so real. After fantasizing about kissing Barry countless times, he was the one kissing  _you_ right now? And it couldn't have been any less than you thought. His lips melting into yours, the feeling of his beard, his skin in contact with yours making you more sensitive than you could've imagined. It was overwhelming. So much so, you'd forgotten there was someone else in the room. 

"Alriiight! You can stop whenever you want guys. Take your time." Dan said sarcastically, a huge grin on his face. And you both pulled away laughing, his hand still resting at the back of your neck and your foreheads pressed together. 

"Thanks for that." You said breathlessly, how often do people get to make out with their crush?

"It was no problem. Hope we can do it again sometime. And, uh, I think you look really nice too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOl that was probably cheesy af im sorry. i could probably improve a lot of this but i hate finishing a fic and then having to wait longer to post it so, you can have it now, as terrible a state its in. srry, hope its ok.
> 
> hope you liked it anyways !! i really love fics where the reader's also apartment-mates with dan and barry so i thought i'd write one myself. let me know what you thought !!
> 
> tumblr: secletgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
